Dream About You Every Single Night
by Mauled
Summary: And it was you, Isabella, that I would've dreamed about every single night. Rating: Mature, for language, and Violence.
1. Five months, and one day

**Dream About You Every Single Night**

**By:** Mauled

**Disclaimer: **Characters owned by Stephenie Meyer

**Rating:** Mature, for language, and Violence.

**Pairing: **Bella x Edward

**Chapter 1: **Five months, and one day

My eyes shot open, as I shifted my form to sit up. A cold gust of air causing me to shiver. Frowning, I slowly sat up, Edward was still gone. Clutching the blanket and holding the blanket to my chest. I fought back tears, 5 months and 1 day, was the time he'd been gone. I still heard his voice telling me he'd be going hunting. He never returned, the Cullens were sick with worry. He just stayed wherever he was going. Because of you, Edward Cullen, I no longer know how to let anyone else in. Pulling my knees up to my chest, I wouldn't make that mistake ever again.

"Bella.." a voice was heard in the dark, a small weak whisper. If it was Jacob again, she'd be fuming. Didn't he get the message months ago? That I loathed him? Bella blamed Jacob for Edward's leave, and now pain tore at my chest. My eyes searched the room for the source of the voice but found nothing, the window sat open, of course! I left the damned window open and that's where the cold draft was coming from. Jumping out of bed, striding over to close over the window and frowned. But it's winter, why in the bloody hell would I open the window? Maybe it was Charlie, he always complains about the heat in the house, perfect savotage. Good job Charlie, you turned me into an icecube. But then I remembered, Charlie is out of town visiting a friend. God forbid it being Billy, but I remember, he was traveling to the United Kingdom and would return a few days before winter break ended. And winter break, had only just started.

I shrugged, it wouldn't be the first time my window gave in when the wind blowed. Before I could turn around a hand was snaked around my waist and another clasping over my mouth. The cold form behind me moved so that his back was against a wall and the 'attacker' slowly sunk to the ground bring me down with him. Panic began to fill me as someone had me in their lap and I was helpless and only clad in a pair of pajamas with duckies on them. I tried to fight, but iron strength only made it so I caused pain to myself. Finally I simply sat rigid for a while, beginning to notice how cold this person felt. Making me cold as well, I shivered slightly before returning to struggle again. Finally a voice spoke in the midst of her struggles. A smooth voice, but thick like caramel and she recognised it instantly, "Isabella, stop fighting you'll only hurt yourself." but there was something else there. The harshness as he spoke, the cold lifeless tone.

I ignored you, for the first time in our relationship. I kept sharking my head, hitting your arm. For once, I didn't trust you, the first time. I heard a low rumble, a growl, as his grip tightened around me. The didn't really stop me moving, but it gave me a grave disadvantage. I felt something sharp on my neck, and I stopped movement, the sharpness sat there like it was threatening to cut my skin. It took a while before I really realised what it was. _Teeth. _Fear started to prickle through me. What were you doing, Edward Cullen? As much as I wanted to be turned, not this way, never this way. Your hold on me tightened as you pulled me to your chest and moved your hand from my mouth. The cold breath whispered in my ear, "Scream." and then pain started running from where your teeth had rested on my shoulder. I screamed.

Squirming, blood drops began to pour from my shoulder. Your cold hands tightened around me to get me to stop moving. Finally I felt you moving your teeth away from my shoulder for a second, "And it was you, Isabella, that I would'vedreamedabout every single night." there was a smirk in your voice. Tears were welling in my eyes, I had no response to give you as pain was shuddering through my body. You placed your lips back on my shoulder, and took out the infected blood like you did in the ballet studie to prevent me from turning.

"Why?" I mouthed, I couldn't speak, fear ate my body.

You gave me the crooked smile that I have always and forever adored. "Because, Bella. You're blood has been the only thing that dared to taunt me in my years of endless life." he whispered. His arms wrapping tightly around me in an embrace, and for seconds I felt safe again. Until your arms let me go. Pain was still coursing through me, but regardless, you place an arm around my le gs, another around my back picking me up. The door sung open as soon as you stood up.

"Edward." came the cold growl of Alice, never had I seen her so angry through the fog that clouded my eys. But she wasn't alone, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Rose, and Esme followed her in. Edward just smirked, as realisation came over Alice as she saw the blood. "We're too late.." she whispered, and Edward simply nodded. "You bastard, is this your type of a joke?! You _bit_ her." Alice exclaimed, her voice filling with anger and rage. Edward just smiled, he didn't speak, not one simple word to protect himself with a retort. Edward just began walking towards them, no words spoken they all looked taken aback.

Alice narrowed her eyes, the rest just stared. Edward didn't look like Edward at all, not even one bit anymore. His hair was changed to some sort of charred black, and his eyes apparently were black enough to have no pupils. A scar ran directly down the left side of his face. Starting above the hair line, and running down through his left eye which seemed somewhat clouded. A simple white long sleeved button-up, and black dress pants, and shoes. Carlisle was the next to speak as he moved infront of Alice, "What happened to you, Edward?" he asked, and Edwards voice still remained mute.

Edward stopped about 2 meters from them, and finally his lips moved, "I turned around." he said, a smile playing on his lips.

**End Chapter 1**

**Read and Reveiw**


	2. Monster

**Dream About You Every Single Night**

**By:** Mauled

**Disclaimer: **Characters owned by Stephenie Meyer

**Rating:** Mature, for language, and Violence.

**Pairing: **Bella x Edward

**Chapter 2: **Monster

"You mean, you started taking steps backwards by turning into a monster?" Carlisle snarled angrily, like some sort of animal. "Who put you up to this, who did this to you?" His anger was obvious, Edward raised a brow, Carlisle wasn't this angry years ago when Edward had attacked humans. Edward didn't even kill his Bella. Yes, I thought, I could still call myself his after all this. Maybe I was foolish and just glad to have him back. My head was resting on his chest, where one would expect to hear a heart beat they would hear none.

"Oh but father," Edward said in a smooth and calm voice. He seemed to be the only one not vibrating with fury right now. "You must know, I'm only a tool. Atleast... That's what Rohnen said to me when he first turned me around. Or should I say, the day I turned him around. You see, yes, I was originally put up to it. But I killed the one who put me up to said task. Then, was when I realised. How his plan _was_ perfect for me." He was speaking in puzzles, I didn't understand. But then again I was groggy.

"What plan?" Esme's soft voice came out in a small whisper. It was filled with sadness, at Edward's actions, it just was not like him, no one understood. Confusion even clouded Rosalie's face as she stood there in a rigid pose, unsure what to do or say. Jasper was straining to not attack with the scent of blood in the air, Alice with a hand on his shoulder. Emmett just stood with eyes cast on Edward, darkness flooding them. Anger was in Emmett's entire being as he stared at his brother.

"A new clan." Edward said, another smile in his voice. But his eyes had softened when he realised it was Esme who had spoken. "Of untouchables." he finished. Confusion began to fill everyones faces, my eyes were still clouded as I was held in Edward's arms and pain corsed through my shoulder still -- even if the venom was gone. It wasn't fair, how I still felt safe in his presence. After all that he did, what happened to me, still.

"Untouchables?" It was Emmett who spoke this time, he raised an eyebrow. Edward turn to his brother simply smiling, with a nod.

"People like Bella, who can't be affected by the powers of the Volturi. Those who can defeat the Volturi if trained properly." Edward said smugly. Esme was trying to get close enough, to get me away from Edward. She inched forward every few seconds. Edward raised his eyebrows taking a few steps backwards. He pulled me slightly closer to his being, "Mother. Don't bother." he said calmly but his voice slightly ached of annoyance.

"Edward." came the voice of Alice, in an almost plea, "Please. She looks dreadfully cold, and she's covered in blood. Please let us help her." Alice begged him, her hands clasped together. So unlike Alice, to beg for something, so odd in all their eyes. But Edward simply shook his head, still smiling. "Sick. Twisted. Bastard." Alice said, and by each word her voice became louder. I coughed, and everyone went quiet, all staring at me hacking away in a fit. I had the flu for the past few days, and now it's gone down to a cold. Edward stared at me with a blank expression on his face, but it couldn't be his, it didn't look like him... Well it did, except with grand changes in his appearance.

"I only bit her," he said dully, "Because I haven't fed in weeks. Had no need to, where I was." he frowned at them, they returned the favour with a glare. I felt my throat clench again as I coughed, he stared at me, leaning his face down to whisper in my ear. "Stop coughing," a laugh seemed to be entwined with his voice. A hidden laugh, it made me want to laugh, to smile or grin. The way his smooth voice just flowed through me was calming, and immediatly I was quiet again. Alice frowned, as he stared her in the eyes, "Honestly Alice." He spoke up, "Verbally abusing me in your mind doesn't work anymore. It's rather childish."

"I'll grow up, if you do too!" Alice snarled angrily, "Stop hiding behind Bella and fight us."

"Oh, but I don't want to fight any of you." Edward smiled. "You weren't even part of the plan, you're all just casualties along the way. I won't put Bella down, because she's coming with me." he said. Relief flooded me, he wasn't leaving me. But as soon as the relief began to fill me. It stopped. Why am I rejoicing? After everything, relief drained, and soon fear filled me instead. I squirmed a bit, but your hold only tightened. Pain coursed through me again, wincing I was still again.

"Oh that's it Edward." Emmett snarled, breaking a long silence. "I'm tired of your crap." He lunged at Edward, shortly after I heard the shatter of class and a gust of cold air and the howls of angry voices. It was dark shortly after I realised Edward was running. I blacked out.

**End Chapter 2**

**Read And Reveiw**

**My next chapter I'll work on as soon as I finish Chapter 2 in Morsmordre. (: Thank you.**


	3. Blacking Out

**Dream About You Every Single Night**

**By:** Mauled

**Disclaimer: **Characters owned by Stephenie Meyer

**Rating:** Mature, for language, and Violence.

**Pairing: **Bella x Edward

**Answers for Reveiws: ****Thanks for the reveiws!**Edward is OOC yes, but there is a reason behind this which will eventually be revealed. He may be using Bella, he may not be. It all depends on the way you like at it, hm? Everything will be revealed, eventually!

**Chapter 2: **Blacking out

By the time I returned to consciousness, I realised I wasn't home. Maybe I was in the comfort of a bed but I wasn't home. My stomach gave a lurch, and I will not lie, I do have a weak stomach but this? THIS, was a little much, I slowly lifted myself up, a dark room, apparently I was the only _breathing _being in here. I held my breaht, surveying the surroundings. An old stone room, a _cell_, suggesting maybe an underground chamber of sorts. An old bed with a classic Annie and orphans styled metal frame. A chair, sat a couple feet from where I was sitting, a toilet and sink rusting with age shortly behind it. Something was odd though, as though, I wasn't in here alone. I moved my feet on the cold floor, stupid, _stupid. _I should always wear socks, I mean you never know when your clinically insane boyfriend might try and kidnap you.

But hey, I'm not complaining, It's no lie Edward is absolutely gorgeous. Even if at this very moment, his sanity was at question. I chewed my bottom lip, running the scenario through my head numerus times. Over, and over, but no conclusion came to me. I let out a cry as cold hands grabbed my ankles, reaching out from under the bed. Immediatly, in sheer reaction I started kicking whatever came in contact with my feet. Eventually I managed to pull my feet up, hugging my legs to my chest holding my eyes shut tightly 'Only a dream.' I heard myself whisper.

"Not a dream." Your cold voice rang out, my eyes shot open. Watching your every move as you flipped the chair around straddling it, allowing it to face me. A smirk was on it, I returned the favor with a sarcastic looking face. Your smirk just grew, wrong move. I took in your expression, you didn't look happy to see me, nor did you look sad. Your eyes were filled with neither of those expressions. Just lust, _lust for blood. _I wrinkled my nose, finally gaining enough courage to open my mouth.

"What happened Edward?" I said quietly, in a mouse like voice, "What did they do to you?" You just smiled, and in second you were sitting at the opposite end of the bed. I slowly edged away, my back connected with a wall. (The bed being pushed up against a wall) It only took seconds again, less, milli-seconds maybe? My wrists were held to the wall, at both sides of me, I felt fear tingling through me.Your face inches away as you leaned in, simply resting your forehead on mine. A shiver went through, the cold hit my skin. Your grip on my wrists seemed tight, pain tingled from them traveling through me. The pain seemed to increase, "Stop.. Please." I whisper, your grip loosened a bit, followed by your expression. I felt your forehead move off mine; pressing your lips to my forehead you mumbled something. I flinched, as the cold breath hit me, my ears straining to hear what you said.

You smiled, I felt the edge of you lips on my forehead twitch up into a grin. It fustrated me, why you were acting this way, I felt your hands let go of my wrists,and instead moving your arms around me in an embrace. My body being pulled towards you, and the firm grip of arms around me. Even your proper attire had changed to a baggy black kangaroo-jacket sweater, and jeans. You always had a proper appearance, a tucked in shirt, which I will not lie made you look a bit gay. I mean, most gay guys are too good to be true. All nice and kind, and then it's like "oh". I almost laughed at the thought, _almost, _the fact that you were wearing a sweater made your embrace warmer than usual. Finally, I heard your voice a bit muffled, "Ah Bella. I missed you so much, expecially your smell." You know, for some reason; I didn't really think that as a compliment right now.

**End Chapter 3**

**Read and Reveiw**


	4. Smile for me?

Dream about You Every Single Night

**IMPORTANT: **I'm going to start updating Mondays and Fridays! I'm currently working on TWO stories so whichever gets the most comments by wednesday will get an EXTRA update!

**Dream about You Every Single Night**

**By:** Mauled

**Disclaimer: **Characters owned by Stephenie Meyer

**Rating:** Mature, for language, Violence and suggestive themes.

**Pairing: **Bella x Edward

**Chapter 4: **Smile for me?

I flinched, fidgeted tried my best to get away however, your grip just tightened to a point where I knew my body would begin to bruise. A sore point in the morning. Pulling me towards you in an embrace before would've sent my heart racing from embarrassment. Who would've thought I'd fear you. Maybe this was all a joke to make me fear you? So I'd leave vampires alone, maybe you're just about to say 'Haha Bella, now do you know how scary I can be?'.

"Keep wishing. This is the real me, I'm not changing." Your voice spoke allowed, to the point where I realized you heard my thoughts. "That's right. When you start to begin to trust me, I can hear you. You see, Rohnen altered my DNA. For he had a shield very much like yours." Oh _god_, you can hear me? That bastard, you were just trying to fucking get into my head. Screwy old man. Your arms loosened, letting me go. Watching you stand up, you headed to the door, whistling a tune.

"Wait!" I called; and you stopped and turned around a sick grin on your face. I felt the blood drain from my face, and I saw how you reacted. How loopy had hunger made you, I finally began to realize the grave mistake I made when I realized you were back, and pinning me down.

"Wrong move." I heard your voice, and I felt pain return to the shoulder you had bitten earlier. The world was dark for me.

Later, I awoke with the blankets covering me. Across on the floor were both fresh clothes, and some monstrous gunk someone might call food, that sat on a metal pan. I looked at the clothes, realizing my current ones were soaked in blood. Quickly I went to change, the pile contained jeans, a shirt, and a sweater. I might as well take a shot at the food. Gingerly picking up the spoon that came with it, I taste the food. "Euch!" I said in disgust. "What in hell is this?!"

"My cooking." Your voice rang out I looked around, and on the chair you sat. "I never eat, what do you expect?"

"You've lives about ten times my life time! You should've picked up SOME decent cooking skills!" I spat at you, still trying to get the nasty taste out.

Ignoring my previous statement, the topic changed. "The clothes fit?" you asked, standing up and circling me as if to examine them.

"Yes." I answered coldly, you raised your eyebrow, and in turn I gave a glare. I felt much pain, as your cold emotionless stare burned through me. In moments, again your arms were around me, causing me to try and jerk away which in turn resulted in tingling feelings shooting from painful areas.

"Tell me, 'sabella, why is it you don't seem to trust me anymore?" you whisper in my ear, I tried cringing away. Tears welling in my eyes, as I began to realize, that my fear still didn't originate from your sudden change in personality. But from you leaving, this constant fear of being left alone. The pain it sent to my heart, the throbbing hurt. I never wanted to endure that pain again, even if it meant suffering for so long as a test subject. I could almost see your sadistic grin, and the funny thing is, I almost wanted to smile too.

**End Chapter 4**

** An update! I must be possessed! ******


	5. What Hurts the Most

**Dream about You Every Single Night**

**By:** Mauled

**Disclaimer: **Characters owned by Stephenie Meyer

**Rating:** Mature, for language, Violence and suggestive themes.

**Pairing: **Bella x Edward

**Chapter 5: **What Hurts the Most

What hurt the most was that I knew that I'd grown to rely on you, I trusted you again, letting me guard down. Sadness tingled to all parts of my body, causing me to feel as though I was convulsing. Pain suddenly shot from my back, pain of such a great intensity, I let out a howl of pain. "Shhh, 'sabella." I faintly heard you whisper, "I just need blood samples."

"From my back?!" I managed to croak, anger filled my voice, mixed with the difficulty of speech due to the pain shooting from where a needle had entered my back.

"Ha, no." I heard you say with a rather cheery voice, and then I heard the tone lower. "Well, I just thought it'd be fun to hear you _scream._" A smile was held obviously in your voice, as a happy chuckle was let out.

Your arms completely left me, and I felt your presence begin to leave the room, "Why'd..?" I began, cut off by the slam of the door. My lips tightened in a frown, anger forming on them, captivating my expression. For instance, why was it that your hug was so familiar yet so foreign to me. I listened until I heard your footsteps disappear to be able to stand up. Approaching the old door, I peered out the small barred window after much difficulty seeing as it was so high I needed to drag an old chair over to give me a boost. As I kneeled on the chair, I gazed out, letting out a howl, I fell backwards.

As I had looked up through the window, I was met with the angry gaze of a woman. Who though was exceedingly pretty, the sharp points on her face were extremely disconcerting. I heard her speaking to another person a man, who though had a smooth voice much similar to Edwards; it was far deeper than his. As I heard his name spoken, I began to listen more intently to their conversation, "Rohnen," The woman spoke in a short business like manner, "This is a waste of time, the girl is more scared than a puppy would be. I do not encourage keeping her here, it will just bring us trouble."

A dry laugh left the man I assumed to be Rohnen, "Please, Edward told us to trust him on this one, said it would be to our benefit. He was right; the hatchlings couldn't even read her presence."

"But the hatchlings have yet to master their skills Rohnen!" the woman said more angrily. "I mean, how is it we know if she is an ultimate shield. Our DNA has been genetically altered to be able to get past such a shield."

I heard loud noise, resembling a slap, "You DARE to doubt me?" Rohnen snarled, I listened as the woman apologized furiously over and over. "Do not try me Marie; I do not value your life enough to make that an even remotely good idea. Now if you'll excuse me, I wish to have a chat with her." With that, I scrambled backwards away from the door, as I watched Rohnen open the door; he pushed the chair out of his path. "Tell me, Miss Swan, did you have fun eavesdropping?" he said with a smile.

"How… I… I was not eaves dropping!" I spluttered indignantly, Rohnen let out a chuckle, Rohnen seemed tall, and around the physical age of 23, his hair was a merry blond, short and spiked. He wore a suit, black as night, he turned around closing the door.

"Stand up!" he stated simply, quickly scrambling to me feet glaring at him. "Oh please," Rohnen drawled in a jolly sneer. "I quiver with fear at your nasty stare. Please, I could snap you in half, the only reason your alive right now, it your DNA is important." I felt myself laugh, cursing myself at my automatic reactions.

Finally, my mouth moved, "But… You have my blood; shouldn't you have what you need?" I said, carefully choosing words.

Rohnen snarled angrily, "Oh please, your use has been worn out, but you alive because my dearest brother _Eddy_ wants you alive."

**End Chapter 5**

**I'm back, it's a miracle!**


	6. Alone

**Dream about You Every Single Night**

**By:** Mauled

**Disclaimer: **Characters owned by Stephenie Meyer

**Rating:** Mature, for language, Violence and suggestive themes.

**Pairing: **Bella x Edward

**Chapter 6: **Alone

"Brother?" I managed to croak, knitting my brow in confusion. What in gods name did he mean by brother, Edward didn't mention he had a brother. Ever, not once, at least not a biological one, but as it dawned on my I examined Rohnen, I was able to pick out their similarities. Rohnen had the same sort of crooked smile that Edward did, only tiny features were the same as Edwards, ones that were a little more difficult to pick out.

"Yes silly girl, I'm his big brother." Rohnen sneered, I simply returned it with a blank expression. "You see, when my family was dying, I was off studying in another part of the country. So when Eddy turned into a fanged freak, I was the first human he attacked when he went on that little hissy fit of his. However, he was generally rather stupid, to let _me _of all people be turned. For I'm far stronger than he will ever be." I didn't even have time to blink before Rohnen was in my face, clutching my jaw examining me. "For instance, I would never associate with someone like, euch, _you_." Quickly, I yanked myself from his loose grip, frowning.

"Are you here to make fun of me? If you are, then leave for I don't need this right now thanks." I said in a rather demeaning tone. Rohnen laughed, and he strolled around the room for what seemed like ages. Stopping every now and then like he was about to strike conversation, but he'd keep walking. Finally he turned to me with a troubled expression.

"You see, Miss Swan." He began making hand gestures quickly, "I've got myself a dilemma here. You see, I was just insulted by you; a simple human that I have no feelings for. Normally when something like that happens, well, I kill that person that insulted me. But Ed' wants _you_ alive, so frankly I don't know what to do." I knew my response would make him even more angry, however how much worse could it get?

"Then leave." I spat angrily. Now at that moment, I was aware of how scary vampires can really be, because at that moment I was immediatly pinned to the ground by someone who was far stronger than I.

"Just because Eddy's got a crush on you, doesn't mean I won't hurt you or violate you." Rohnen said in a surprisingly calm voice. "Tell me, Miss Swan. Have you ever been raped before?" I shook my head fear filling me, pain tingling from my wrists where his grip was beginning to bruise. He gave me a toothy grin, "Well. Keep this attitude up, and you might just find out what it's like." At that moment the door slammed open and Rohnen was yanked off of me, by none other than _Eddy_. Splendid, I thought, as the two brothers started yelling at eachother in... Latin? Finally, Rohnen let out an exasperated sigh and started to leave. Turning around, he glarded at you, "Ce n'est pas finir, Edward. Je vais te parler après." (It isn't over, Edward. I will speak to you later.) Ah, so they were yelling in french, foreign languages was my weakest subject. The door slammed behind Rohnen as quickly as it had opened.

You took great strides over to me, yanking me up. "Bella, you need to be more careful. Rohnen doesn't care if he inflicts pain on anyone, and right now the only thing holding him back from attacking you is me. Seems I was lucky enough to share in the art of brotherly love." It was the first amount of genuine affection I've been shown by you since I got here. It was also the first time you hugged me for real, a real hug. Maybe there was hope yet, but as soon as that thought crossed my mind it left it. You immediatly let go, pain hit my cheek.

"You, you slapped me!" I spluttered, anger was spread all over your face like butter on toast.

"You deserved it. Don't you dare be so stupid again or I'll kill you myself." With that you stormed out of the room. Which left me standing there, holding my stinging cheek, alone.

**End Chapter 6**

**There you go, thanks for reviews sorry for delay!**


	7. Light in the Dark

**Dream about You Every Single Night**

**By:** Mauled

**Disclaimer: **Characters owned by Stephenie Meyer

**Rating:** Mature, for language, Violence and suggestive themes.

**Pairing: **Bella x Edward

**Chapter 7: **Light in the Dark

Tears, they burned a lot more than I though they would. Tiny pin pricks gnawing at my eyes, my lip quivered. "I hate this!" I screamed in frustration kicking my bed in anger. My fists were clenched and I furiously swung them at the wall causing bruises, and blood. But more importantly that pain meant that it drowned out the pain I was feeling in my heart. Clutching at my chest I slowly dropped to the floor and let myself cry. Every feeling I did my best to suppress was pouring out of me in sadness, fear, and betrayal. You were confusing me, sometimes you cared, and other times you didn't. Why didn't you make up your mind?

Suddenly there was a noise as the door creaked open. My head cracked up, looking to the person entering. She looked about ten years older then me; she had a kind smile, and had faint lines around her eyes the only hint to her age. "Hello darling," she cooed as she swept in. The woman had her long black hair up in an elegant bun, and was wearing what I only assumed to be a doctors coat. "I'm Marie," she said, her smile was so unlike the atmosphere of the room. She swept over to where I was in moments, "Oh dear… What happened here?" she said frowning, turning my hands over, she didn't feel like a vampire. She was warm, like Jake and she was the same sort of person as the wolves were.

"Sorry…" I mumbled, unaware of the fact that I was apologizing for something that I had done for my own benefit. She clipped my chin with her hand and smiled brightly.

"Well, we'll have to fix you up. You see I'll be your doctor while you're here in case my husband is a little too mean." She said laughing, her laugh was like a doves coo. It was light hearted and full of little worry. She produced bandages and rubbing alcohol for my cuts, and set to work immediately. I didn't really have the courage to ask her who her husband was, so I remained with a puzzled expression on my face. Finally she noticed me, "What is it dear?" sunshine and lollipops filled every word, sickly sweet.

"Who's your husband…?" I asked quietly. She produced the shape of an "o" on her lips and laughed lightly.

"My husband? Rohnen of course, you silly!" She giggled, and then looked at my still puzzled gazed, she rolled her eyes slightly. "Oh I know, he's mister big and scary. Doesn't seem me at all does he? But you know sweetie, he means well he really does. Just not for your race."

"But aren't you human?" I questioned her, and then bit my tongue feeling bad for questioning such a loving person.

"Heavens no child." She said furiously wrapping my bandages at record pace. "I'm a shape shifter, very much like that friend of yours I've heard about from Edward. I'm just a different kind of shape shifter." She patted my hands and stood up, lightly with little effort she pulled me up with her. She stood at six feet, and though she had a towering figure she still had this kind motherly part to her. "Now, all better? I believe Joshua and Ariel will be coming in here soon. He'll be assessing your health. Making sure you're ready."

"Ready? For what?" I whispered, I wasn't really sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"To go home of course!" she smiled at me, a sunshine smile filled with warmth. I didn't know what home meant anymore so I just let my jaw drop. But at that moment the two I assumed to be Joshua and Ariel entered the room, Ariel mumbling something in anger at Joshua and him mocking the way she said it. "You two," Marie clapped her hands, "No lover's spats in a patient's room." Joshua rolled his eyes, he stood at around 5 foot ten, a little shorter than Marie, Ariel however looked like a midget standing at around five foot five. Joshua's eyes were slightly hidden by wispy blond hair; his figure wore jeans and a black biker jacket. Ariel had long brown hair adorned with a petit bow, and wore a skirt and a lower cut white shirt with simple lace rimming the neckline. "Now, assess and release. That's your orders, I expect you two to complete those orders I'll be in the infirmary tending to the newest case." Case of what? I didn't have time to ask before Marie spun out of the room.

Ariel approached me, shining blue eyes smiled at me, "You must be Bella." She said and held out her hand, and when I took it it held a pulse and warmth, human?

"Good job Ariel, you think?" Joshua said dryly. Ariel gave Joshua a light push and laughed. "Anyways, we're going to inform you of what's going on. You have to cooperate or this will not work out, and then you will make us use force and we don't want that." I nodded and he gave Ariel a signal, at that point Ariel drew out a small needle from her bag and bit her lip slightly gnawing on it.

"We're going to be injecting you with venom. It will make it so that as soon as you step out of Forks it will alert us. You're going to be closely watched by myself and Joshua for a month. For that month you will be given a series of tasks. We will help you, but you must cooperate for this to work. Each task is relatively easy and should be just fine for you. It will however involve the Cullens." Ariel flinched, waiting for me.

"Wait. What? Excuse me but what?! There's no way I'll involve the Cullens in this!" I spluttered taking a step backwards.

Quickly Ariel's hands shot up defensively, "Please Bella, we aren't going to harm the Cullens. There's just a long term plan involved, and if you don't cooperate. Well then Joshua will, well he'll have to…" She said biting her lip.

"Shoot you." Joshua said bluntly. "This is the only option, it's cooperating or we shoot you and kill the Cullens." I bit my lip, looking from Ariel's face filled with a pleading expression to Joshua's cold unfriendly one that had a similar air to it. I slowly stepped forward and held out my arm.

"Fine. I'll do it."

**End Chapter 7**

**There you go, thanks for reviews sorry for delay!**


End file.
